


Urban Honey Pioneers

by pancakepaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chef Hunk, Heith - Freeform, M/M, the heith and pushing daisies au of my dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakepaladin/pseuds/pancakepaladin
Summary: His name is Hunk Garrett, he bakes pies and wakes the dead. Keith Kogane is his childhood crush and first kiss, murdered on a pleasure cruise, and now has a second chance at life thanks to Hunk's strange gift.Starring Hunk as the Pie-Maker, Keith as the Living Dead Boy, Lance as the private investigator and Pidge as the waitress. The Heith + Pushing Daisies AU nobody asked for but i'm obsessed with. more chapters to come as i clean everything up a bit!





	Urban Honey Pioneers

**Author's Note:**

> pushing daisies is one of my favourite shows, and i couldn't help but imagine hunk as the sweet, awkward pie maker as lee pace portrays him! i tweaked it a little, making pidge just overly protective of hunk as opposed to in love with him like olive was with ned, and i struggle a bit writing shiro as a shut in older brother, but here it goes!

In this moment, Hunk Garett was six years, four months, two weeks, and thirteen days old. His golden retriever Rocky was three years, one month, two weeks and two days old. And unfortunately, not a day more. Hunk discovered his strange gift that day, after watching his dog bound into the usually empty street and be hit by a truck. Hunk kneeled down near the dog, tears forming in his eyes, reaching out to give his poor dead dog one last pet. Feeling something like static electricity course through his fingertips, Rocky immediately sat up, woofing happily and getting right back up and wagging his tail. 

Hunk did not know where this gift came from, and did not know the rules and stipulations that came with such a gift. These, he had to find out the hard way. But currently, Hunk Garett was not bothered by learning the rules and stipulations of his mysterious gift, as he was in love. In love with the dark haired neighbor boy, one Keith Kogane. Keith was bright eyed and adventurous, living with his older brother and father, a band of brothers and thieves if you will. Hunk had always been rather shy, but when the violet eyed boy had moved in next door, he had smiled and waved and immediately bounded over to introduce himself. They played endless games of hide and seek and tree-climbing and spent summer nights stargazing from the rooftop of the Kogane household, with soft smiles and the gentlest intertwining of fingers. 

The rules and stipulations of Hunk’s said gift finally did reveal themselves, as all stipulations did. He gazed out the window while his mother made an afternoon pie, watching as Keith paraded around wearing a dinosaur hoodie and laughing with his father, who was planting shrubs. Hunk glanced and noticed a dead fly on the window sill, tapping it gently, watching it buzz back to life. Just then, his mother dropped dead from a popped blood vessel in her brain. Hunk ran over and kneeled next to his mother on the kitchen floor. He reached down to touch her arm, watching her eyes fly back open. 

“Of dear” she said, “Did I slip and fall?” 

Just then, across the street, Mister Kogane, at forty years, three months, one week and two days old, dropped dead, face first, into his shrubs. This is when the rules revealed themselves – a Hammurabi’s code, if you will. A life for a life, after all. It seemed that the first rule was that one touch brought one back to life, but at the terrible cost of another in proximity. The second rule, he also found out the hard way, that evening, as his mother tucked him in and leaned down to kiss him good night. A second touch, it seemed, meant dead for good, he realized, as his mother dropped dead one more and last time. 

Hunk spent the rest of his adolescent days being shipped off to boarding school, but not after the funeral of his mother, which happened to be on the same day and funeral home as Keith Kogane’s father’s funeral. At the end of the respective funerals, fueled by sorrow and perhaps hormones, Hunk Garrett and Keith Kogane shared their first kiss at the top of a sunny hill. Hunk never forgot Keith Kogane, with his fluffy hair and violet eyes, and the thought of the neighbor boy’s smile and kindness is what got Hunk through his years at boarding school, and even now, currently, in this day and age. 

Hunk Garrett was a Pie Maker, as old and rotten fruit became fresh and ripe and perfect with one touch of his hand. He ran a popular pie restaurant in the city, the Pie Hole (as in “Shut Your”). Although pie making was not his only job, as he had found a rather lucrative way to use his gift. 

Lance McClain was a private investigator, had met Hunk Garrett, pie maker, on rather accidental circumstances. Lance had been on the chase of a rather high priced bounty, when said bounty had fallen off the rooftops and into an alley to his untimely and unfortunately for Lance, non-payable death. This alleyway happened to be the very alleyway behind Hunk’s pie shop, the very alleyway where Hunk was taking out the garbage, and brushed against the previously dead body. The criminal bolted upright, startling both Garrett and McClain, and the criminal himself, since there was a crowbar lodged in his chest. In a panic, Hunk pushed the criminal back down, killing him for good and for real. Since then, Lance and Hunk had been a rather strange duo – Lance found murder cases, Hunk would bring the deceased back to life for one minute and not a second more, ask them directly who it was who killed them, and Lance would collect the bounty and rewards (with a little slid the pie maker’s way, anyway). 

Pidge Gunderson, twenty two years, six months, one week and five days old, and was the one waitress at the pie hole. Pidge and Hunk shared a rather close bond, as Hunk had given her a job when she was down on her luck. Pidge thought of the pie maker like the older pie making brother she never had (as she already had an older brother, Matt, who worked for NASA in Florida). She was rather protective of the mild mannered baker, shooing away any suitors of crushes that might come his way. Pidge Gunderson knew Hunk Garrett had had his heart broken once, although she did not know the details, but she vowed she would not let it happen again to the kind, selfless, smiling pie maker. 

++++

It was a sunny spring day when Hunk saw the news; a murder on a cruise ship was sensationalizing on every single channel. It seemed that a man had been murdered on a cruise ship, found dead on the deck of a passenger cruise returning from Tahiti. It was strange, really, why the news caught the pie maker’s attention, but it caught it nonetheless. Something was so sad about someone dying on a cruise ship. You go on vacation only to be murdered halfway home. Sad. Strange. 

Stranger then when one Lance McClain paraded into Hunk’s shop, lounging about in his usual spot at the bar, motioning for the pie maker to join him. As Pidge delivered Lance’s regular order – blueberry, a la mode, with a glass of whole milk – Lance went on to describe their newest score. As it were, it was the same cruise ship murder victim that had been haunting Hunk’s thoughts and the news stations. 

“Yeah. Some schmuck on a Tahitian cruise, strangled or something. The travel agency is offering a fifty-thousand dollar reward. They don't want it tarnishing their good name or something. Good score, huh?” Lance talked with his mouth open, blueberry and pie crust on his face. 

“It’s sad though, isn’t? Dying on somewhere as magical as a cruise?” Hunk asked, hands in his lap, worrying the waist apron between his fingers, confused by the strange sadness he felt for the cruise ship murder victim. 

“Magical? You ain’t never been on a cruise, have you?” Lance chortled. “Whatever. Come on” he guided, pushing away his plate and shrugging on his jacket.  
“What’s the victim’s name?” Hunk asked absently, looking up at the little television above the bar, the report ever on. 

“I dunno, some weird alliteration shit. Kogane, or something. You comin’, pie boy?”


End file.
